Aliens
The Aliens, or The Elanchi,are a unknown faction who are a mysterious but powerful Force who have existed for millions of years, Answering to a Hivemind to expand their Existence throughout the Galaxy, They are Fighting a war in the Outer Reaches of Space in the Distant Future, against the VEGA Federation, And a Miner Rebellion Grow their Race via Infection and assimilation as seen in the Outbreak following Trial 55. Xeno-Conflict The Aliens appeared in a surprise attack across all the sectors, invading through temporary Unstable Wormholes establishing relay nodes to pass the commands of the hivemind over to the ground forces on Earth. On top of Possessing a wide array of Aliens Forces, the aliens also posses Ancient Forces who from centuries of battle become extremely strong, and often seen as the higher class of Alien, they have stronger variants of their laser weapons, and have devastating damage to Hive Internal conflict. After Chara managed to manifest her dark hatred for humanity into an influencing force, she managed to have her determination into the Ranks of the aliens, influencing many of them to her control in an attempt to use them for her plans to destroy all life on earth by mobilizing an Alien Deathmarch. Aware of this, the Hivemind doubled down it's efforts to keep it's control over the alien fleets and had sent Ancient Hives, Reapers, and Harvesters, to fight her, only to be beaten back by Chara's calculating nature and her overwhelming determination to destroy all life This caused a divide, splitting the Aliens into two camps: The Elanchi under the Hivemind's control, and the new Ichnale Aliens who are controlled by Chara. 'Hive Fleets' Mobile Hives that have Come through the Portal and attached themselves to the Underground Spreading the Infestation like a Wildfire, The Hive's Release various Chemicals From their Pores to Begin Changing the Environment around them to suit their needs, Increasing the Temperature , and Grow Roots in of he Ground, Further Changing the Land to be a Otherworldly landscape of the Underground a massive network of Hives Breeding the Aliens 'Reapers ' The Alien Reaper is a small, fast, and powerful alien ship Used to Attack The Underground while the Hives were moved into Position . They are designed to swiftly interdict and destroy their opponents, utilizing numbers, high maneuverability These Strike Class Ships quickly Decimated much of the Royal Forces within the Underground, Scattering The Order into Chaos, and Wiping out or Assimilating The local Monsters, Defenseless Monsters who succumb to the Alien Virus. 'Alien Harvesters ' To complete the Infestation of the Underground, Massive Capitol ships called Alien Harvesters of the Alien forces were brought in to Assimilate The Monsters still in the Underground to the Alien Hivemind, Corrupting them to act Genocidal And to attack Anyone who comes near the Alien Hives. 'Assimilated Monsters ' the Assimilated Monsters connected to The Hivemind began to Closely integrate with the Aliens, Feeling the Thoughts and Desires of the Hivemind, it Corrupted Them into having an Overwhelming desire to Spread the infestation to the Rest of the World to Grow the Alien's Presence on the World. 'Alien Creatures ' Aside from powerful Ships, Strange Creatures hatching from the Hive Pods from Egg pods within the Hives, the Aliens Themselves were Present in the Underground Gallery Wiki-background|Deep Space: A distant Galaxy where the Aliens Came from Community-header-background|An Alien Citadel Deep within Waterfall Category:Aliens